Fighting
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: Len y Horo peleando como siempre, pero el arte de la seducción y la escusa adecuada propiciaran un buen rato Soy pesimo mejor lean XD


HOLA: esta es otra locura de Maki y Yo (Rail-Tezca) es un HoroLen así que a aquellos que no les guste eso… en la parte superior derecha de su monitor hay una X encerrada en un cuadrito presiónenla y listo, BYE, bueno los que quedan supongo que son amantes del Yaoi y espero disfruten esta historia, fue hecha en MsN así que ホロホロ es Maki y 人套 soy yo (par de locos ¬¬) Maki hace de Horo y yo hago de Len (para no perder la costumbre), nota es un oneshot así que no esperen más después ¬¬ bueno disfrútenlo y ya los dejo de aburrir…

Atte Yo es decir Rail-Tezca

FIGHTING

人套 dice:

**mmm... eres raro cabeza de hielo**

ホロホロ dice:

**bajale a tu cabeza de hielo, alfiler**

人套 dice:

**calla puercoespín**

ホロホロ dice:

**WAAAAAAAAGH!**

ホロホロ dice:

**me caes mal muere **

人套 dice:

**no eres más que un niño bobo y menso**

ホロホロ dice:

**(horo le enseña la lengua a len)**

人套 dice:

**que maduro no tienes remedio jamás maduraras pelos azules**

ホロホロ dice:

**no me afectas. no tienes nada mejor k hacer k estar aquí molestando? **

ホロホロ dice:

**vete a poner gel en el pelo o el peinado c t arruina b**

人套 dice:

**al menos yo me peino, no soy cerdo como otros **

ホロホロ dice:

**yo también me peino **

ホロホロ dice:

**pero al menos mi peinado es normal no es ridiculo **

ホロホロ dice:

**como el tuyo **

人套 dice:

**vaya normalidad lo que pasa es que no sabes lo que es tener estilo cabeza de hielo**

人套 dice:

**no reconocerías el estilo aun que te cayera encima**

ホロホロ dice:

**y Si tengo estilo dios**

ホロホロ dice:

**soy súper **

人套 dice:

**si horo eres lindísimo (sarcasmo)**

ホロホロ dice:

**lo soy, lo sé **

人套 dice:

**es más eres el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra, sabes todos deberían rendirte culto en especial tus cientas de novias **

ホロホロ dice:

**oye eso duele **

人套 dice:

**ah si verdad, no tienes novia que lastima, que desperdicio que suerte**

人套 dice:

**para la pobre chava que seria tu novia si no fueras tan Horo Horo**

ホロホロ dice:

**tu tampoco tienes. las espantas **

人套 dice:

**yo no necesito algo tan patético estoy bien solo**

ホロホロ dice:

**nadie te quiere**

ホロホロ dice:

**estás loco. **

人套 dice:

**mmm mira quien habla de locura**

人套 dice:

**Además si hay quien me quiera o no horo horo **

ホロホロ dice:

**eeeh yo te quiero **

ホロホロ dice:

**pero muerto **

ホロホロ dice:

**o al menos a cien metros. Aléjate**

人套 dice:

**Seguro (len se acerca lentamente a horo horo, con una mirada confiada y penetrante)**

人套 dice:

**Seguro que me quieres a cien metros, (len cierra cada vez más la distancia entre los chicos**

ホロホロ dice:

**Si, aléjate shu, shu **

人套 dice:

**es una lastima en verdad horo horo por que yo (len esta a escasos centímetros de Horo, y la distancia se cierra más y más)**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo se pone SÚPER nervioso) POR QUE TU QUEE **

人套 dice:

**No lo se, podríamos tal vez, acércanos un poco más (len abrasa a horo por el cuello, ambos chicos pueden sentir la respiración del otro mesclandose con la sulla**

ホロホロ dice:

**hoe! **

ホロホロ dice:

**si estás jugando comnmigo juro que morirás **

人套 dice:

**a que estoy jugando horo horo? (la voz de len es como un susurro y tan seductora como el deseo mismo**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo lo agarra por el cuello) Mas te vale que a nada, Ren Tao. Si me estás mangoneando juro que**

人套 dice:

**que que horo horo, (Len aguarda a escasos centímetros de los labios del chico y pega su cuerpo al de horo sintiendo el calor del de ainu**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo se acerca hasta que roza sus labios) de que me muero Si esto no es cierto, mas te vale que pares.**

人套 dice:

**Bueno (len se retira campante dejando a horo horo ahí parado como si nada**

ホロホロ dice:

**(horo cae al suelo)**

ホロホロ dice:

**ME CAES MAL! **

人套 dice:

**El sentimiento es mutuo (len deja la habitación)**

ホロホロ dice:

**Maldito Ren k c cree **

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo se asoma al pasillo a ver donde está REn)**

人套 dice:

**(ren esta hasta el extremo contrario viéndolo fijamente)**

**Que…**

**no puedes vivir sin mi ****ni un maldito segundo**

ホロホロ dice:

**oye, estaba viendo si ya te habías ido. no te creas la última coca del desierto**

人套 dice:

**no verdad, esa eres tu (sarcasmo) (len da media vuelta y empieza a subir las escaleras)**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo le avienta el otro zapato) **

人套 dice:

**(obiamente ninguno de los dos le ah dado al chino que ahora sube a las habitaciones**

ホロホロ dice:

**a donde vas?**

人套 dice:

**Eso no te importa **

ホロホロ dice:

**si me importa, si no no preguntaria **

人套 dice:

**pero no es de tu inconvencia, además por esta escalera a donde más iria si no es a mi habitación**

人套 dice:

**a no, espera tambien puedo ir a la tuya a esperarte verdad por que te amo horo (sarcasmo al por mayor)**

ホロホロ dice:

**idiota**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo avanza hacia las escaleras) Bueno, quítate, porque yo SI me voy a mi cuarto, a diferencia de tí que vas a espiarme **

人套 dice:

**(Len empuja a Horo para impedirle el paso) quien te crees para pasar antes que yo**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo hace muecas buRlones ) ay si, el señorito tiene que pasar primero, se me olvidaba perdóneme, su majestad **

ホロホロ dice:

**No me vengas con tonterías y haste a un lado (Horo lo empuja)**

人套 dice:

**(len voltea enojado y le regresa el empujon a Horo haciendo que este se tambalee sobre el escalon)**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo toma a Ren de la mano para tratar de mantener el equilibrio)**

人套 dice:

**(ambos caen rodando por las escaleras)**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo termina con un chichón y en el suelo, al lado de Ren) Eres un estúpido! por qué me empujas?**

人套 dice:

**el estupido es otro, por que me jalas idiota**

ホロホロ dice:

**Por qué me empujas? Yo pregunté primero!**

人套 dice:

**por quererte pasar de listo **

ホロホロ dice:

**a qué hora? Si tanta prisa tenías te hubieras subido y ya, tiburón estúpido! **

ホロホロ dice:

**en lugar de quedarte a ver **

人套 dice:

**calla idiota**

ホロホロ dice:

**tu más**

人套 dice:

**(len trata de ponerce de pie pero un dolor lo detiene y lo hace dar un paso en falso)**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo lo sostiene) qué te pasa? **

人套 dice:

**nada (len hace a un lado a Horo y trata de sostenerce pero la fuerza en su pierna le falla y cae abrasando a horo para no terminar en el suelo)**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo lo sostiene con fuerza) No, te has golpeado, ven(HOro toma a Ren en brazos)**

人套 dice:

**(ren se sonrroja) estoy bien solo fue un mal paso, dejame**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo no lo suelta) Tu te callas, agárrate fuerte, que si te pones de caprichudo otra vez y nos volvemos a caer, no pienso volve ra ayudarte (Comienza a subir las escaleras con Ren a cuestas)**

人套 dice:

**(len guarda silencio y unde la cabeza para tratar de disimular su sonrrojo) estoy bien, no tinees por que hacer esto**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo sube con algo de dificultad) Dije que te callaras. (Llega arriba y entra en la habitación de Ren. COn cuidado, lo deposita en el suelo) No te muEvas mientras coloco tu futón y voy por algo. Ojalá que no te hayas fracturado o algo**

人套 dice:

**(len solo guarda silecio, no sabe que hacer)**

人套 dice:

**(o como reaccionar ante la cortecia del Ainu)**

ホロホロdice:

**(Horo tiende el futón, y toma a Len de nuevo en sus brazos, y lo coloca encima. Lo mira a los ojos) donde te duele?**

人套 dice:

**(len no dice nada y solo voltea a ver los hermoso ojos de Horo)**

人套 dice:

**(y sin pensarlo dos veces besa al desprevenido ainu)**

人套 dice:

**si le dices a alguien de esto te mato Horo Horo, lo juro ( dice len medio apenado)**

ホロホロ dice:

**(Horo sonrie, completamente sonrojado) Y si tu no le dices a nadie, nadie tiene que sabeRlo (Horo se acerca de nuevo a Ren, y lo besa de nuevo) **

ホロホロ dice:

**-No me dijiste donde te duele **

人套 dice:

**en ningun lado (dice len volteando a otro lado y esbosando una sonrrisa traviesa en su rostro)**

人套 dice:

**(despues vuelve a besar a horo horo)**

人套 dice:

**ahora sal de mi habitacion y no vuelvas hasta que todos se allan ido a dormir (dijo len autoritariamente y poniendose de pie para abrirle la puerta a Horo Horo)**

ホロホロ dice:

**(El ainu se quedó d euna pieza) **

ホロホロ dice:

**me engañaste Oye! ok, olvidalo **

ホロホロ dice:

**Pero no me quiero ir! **

人套 dice:

**Fuera Horo, al rato regresas**

**(dijo autoritariamente len y retomando un poco de su frio comportamiento)**

ホロホロ dice:

**Oye! no es justo, me estabas utilizando, me la debes!**

人套 dice:

**Fuera... o nunca volveras a entrar a esta habitacion (hablo cortantemente el chino)**

ホロホロ dice:

**Rayos, eres un dulce. No puedo creer que me gustes (Dice Horo dando un portazo al salir)**

人套 dice:

**(len solo sonrrie complacido por tener el control)**

ホロホロ dice:

**(El ainu entra a su cuarto, y se tira en el piso , no pudiendo creer lo que pasó) **

**Eeeein**

人套 dice:

**(la puerta se abre de golpe y Len entra en la habitacion despues cierra la puerta y camina hacia horo horo)**

ホロホロ dice:

**OYE! quien te dio permiso de entrar? **

人套 dice:

**mmm... no pude esperar (len sonrrie y besa a horo )**

ホロホロ dice: 

**(Horo abraza a Len y cae hacia atrás con Len encima de él)**

**FIN**

PD. Por favor dejen Reviews

GRACIAS! -


End file.
